


Tease

by nightcourthighlordrhysand



Series: Nessian [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, so no spoilers, though so it takes place after ACOWAR, written pre ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcourthighlordrhysand/pseuds/nightcourthighlordrhysand
Summary: Prompt: Nessian + spine kiss





	Tease

Consciousness tickled Nesta’s mind as a cool early morning breeze brushed loose tendrils across her bare back.  Even without opening her eyes, the smell of night blooms filled the air, the sun just beginning to wake over the horizon.

Bringing one leg higher, the sheet slipping lower on her thighs, Nesta felt that familiar delicious ache that only came from _certain_ activities.  A satisfied grin slipped across her face, one she only allowed when her _partner_ in those certain activities couldn’t see because she’d _never_ hear the end of it.

“Morning Nesta.”

With a groan, she swept a blind hand out toward the other side of the bed, finding her mark rather haphazardly, but effectively nonetheless, if his indignant grunt was any indication, “It’s hardly morning.”

Warm, broad hands slipped around her waist, callouses rubbing against her smooth skin.  Slowly, she felt Cassian’s weight shifted on the bed, his taught body settling between her legs as his nose ran slowly up from the dimples at her lower back, hot breaths fanning across her alabaster skin, goosebumps rising pleasurably in their wake.

“Close enough.”

Nesta bit her lip, white teeth glinting in the faint light, “Don’t be a bastard.”

“Too late for that, dear,” Cassian drawled, brushing her hair out of the way, pressing his lips hotly against her spine, that insufferable smirk tangible.

“The sun’s not even up yet,” Nesta attempts to grumble, although it comes out more like a sigh.

Cassian hums into her back, “That just means we have that much more _time_.”

Twisting, Nesta ends up on her back with a scowl and Cassian now on his hands and knees hovering over her, the sheets tangling around her hips.

Slowly, tantalizingly, Nesta runs a slim finger down the planes of his chest, “You’ve woken me up,” she looks down below flirtatiously, “and it seems you’ve woken _yourself_ too.”

Ducking his head toward her jawline, Cassian mouths his way toward her ear, lingering to nibble _just_ enough, “It doesn’t take much around you.”

Impatient, Nesta works her legs free, kicking the sheets to the foot of their bed impatiently, then pulling his weight down so his hips are cradled between her legs, “I can _tell_.”  Her voice breathier than she’d like to admit.

She lifts one leg to wrap around his muscled hips, left hand kneading his shoulder while the right knits through his inky locks, drawing a moan from his throat that evens the playing field in her mind.  _Everything_ is a competition, but sometimes it’s more mutually enjoyable.

Wings fanning out behind him, rumpled by scars earned through his centuries of battle, Cassian scatters kisses down her neck, over her chest, nearly reaching her center before she tugs him back up toward her, lips claiming his, moaning as his tongue slides against hers.

As her fingers find his wings, Cassian thrusts forward with an exhale, burying his face in her neck, “ _Nesta_.”

Sloppy kisses and murmured supplications mix with the creaking bed springs, breaking the silence of the early morning.  Cassian’s broad hand slides down her body, gripping her thigh to bring it higher when she tightens her thigs around him and flips their positions, looming over him, his wings pinned beneath as she assumes control.

Still sliding her hips over his, adding an occasional _twist_ when he starts to seem complacent, Nesta drags her fingertips over his rippling abdomen, Cassian letting out a groan as she reaches his shoulders and lifts his arms until she pins them over his head.

She drags her teeth along his stubbled jaw, nipping at his ear playfully before she sits back, still pinning him to the sheets, her chest looming temptingly above his face.  With the few coherent thoughts she manages to complete, Nesta wonders how long Cassian will manage to resist lifting his head to - _and there it is._

Relinquishing some control, Nesta releases his hands, and they immediately span her hips as he sits up, mouth remaining occupied has he joins her thrusts, her head dropping back, hair brushing over his thighs.

Mouths desperate, hands seeking, they soon find release together, Nesta’s head pillowed on Cassian’s sweat sheened chest.

Cassian drags his hand up her damp back, finger tilting her chin up as his lips find hers for a slow, lazy, open mouthed kiss, “Love you.”

Nesta’s lips twitch up in a sated smile, “I know.”

Humming low in his chest, Cassian’s touch slides lower again, grasping her hips and pulling them to his meaningfully, “Isn’t there something else you’d like to say?”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Nesta drawls, her hand wrapping around him with steady strokes.

“I said-“

“I know very well what you said - and it seems like _one_ of us is doing all the work,” Nesta whispers, working her way down his chest as their breathing evens out...just in time for part _two_.

“I’m feeling very _vulnerable_ and your refusal to reciprocate my feelings isn’t helping,” Cassian huffs, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Pausing, Nesta props her chin on his hip bone, nodding toward her final destination, “I’m more of a _show_ rather than tell person.”

Running his fingers through her well rumpled hair, Cassian smirks, “I know you like my body, but-”

Too tempted to wait, Nesta’s lips made good on her allusions for a few moments, his chest heaving, her hands pinning his hips to the sheets.

Eventually, before things _complete_ she pulls back, nuzzling around his abdomen, “I would think three decades mates _and_ husband and wife would assure you of my... _affections_.”

Growling, Cassian vaulted forward, letting his body press into hers gloriously, lips hovering over hers so closely they brush as he speaks, “You’re just taunting me now.”

“And you’re just-”

Her words are cut off by an insistent cry echoing through the hall, and Cassian lets his forehead drop to hers dejectedly, his wings folding into his back tightly, “I’ll get her.  You stay.”

Nesta presses a chaste kiss to his lips, “No.  She’ll be hungry.  And while you’re an excellent father, there are certain things you _can’t_ do.”

Cassian claims her mouth once more, before dropping off to the side, one arm across his eyes as Nesta putters about the room searching through their hastily discarded clothes from the previous evening before pulling his too large shirt over her head, the slits for his wings providing teasing glimpses of her back as she strides toward the nursery.

Just as he stands to go...take care of himself in the bathroom, Nesta trots back into the room, pulling his face down for a heated kiss, “I love you,” another, “And stay out of that bathroom.  I expect you to save my place.”

 


End file.
